


The Snake's Head

by Venus_Vinifera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Fuck you JK, Other, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Vinifera/pseuds/Venus_Vinifera
Summary: “I can touch you now…”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 14





	1. The Lazarus Bell

Harry watched frozen as the mist rising from the cauldron coalesced, the shadowy outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin forming as if from the very air. The shadowy figure stepped forward, almost gliding in the night air, and Harry could barely suppress a shaking tremor as the face of the Dark Lord came into vision. A single hand reached out delicately caressing the young Gryffindors chin, coaxing their eyes into alignment as the rasping voice of the darkest wizard to ever live split the silence of the graveyard.

“I can touch you now…”

In an instant their lips collided...


	2. Neither Can Live While The Other Survives

“Tom” Harry ran a hand through the older teens' raven hair, Green eyes blinking tears of joy and trepidation.

“Just close your eyes, my love… It will all be over soon…” His wand pressed against pale flesh, and with a whisper emerald light poured from it’s tip, as the frail form in his arms spasmed and then went limp.

“My lord…” The pudgy man who had stood awkwardly beside him knelt,extending his arm. With a tap of his wand upon the dark mark emblazoned on the flesh of his servant.

Within moments robed figures began to flicker into the graveyard, each solidifying before dropping to one knee before their risen lord. When the final of their number had amassed, the Dark Lord lifted his face from the limp and pitiful bundle slumped in his grasp, his finger carding through dark hair and tracing an already fading lightning scar.

“My faithful servants… Harry Potter is dead!”


	3. Vulnera Sanentur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new beginning?

Green eyes flickered open, watching as the world swam into semi focus. A scrawny malnourished hand flailed desperately for the familiar cool touch of an old and worn pair of glasses. A firm hand wrapped itself around the teen's wrist.

"Be still, Potter. I haven't spent the past three weeks constantly applying the requisite healing spells just for you to act like a pig-headed Gryfindor and overstrain yourself." The stern baritone of Professor Snape chided the troublesome child, placing the spectacles firmly into grasping palm.

"Sorry Proffessor..." The gentle lilt stopped abruptly. "It worked!" her free hand clutched at her neck, caressing the place that had once been marred by an offending lump.

"Yes, indeed Potter, you are now completely and undisputably as feminine in body as in mind. No thanks of course to any application or ability on your own" 

The overwhelming ache of her body could do little to dampen the pure joy that ran through her, despite her notoriously grumpy professor's chastening of her lack of studiousness.

"And Tom..." she shyly enquired.

"I am right here, my love..." The Teenaged form of Voldemort strode imperiously into the room. "I had the house-elves alert me as soon as you woke." His hand carresed the girl's cheek gently."

"You did so well, Melea, the fragements of myself in your scar, and the shade of my former self were more than adequate to restore my being from the diary. I am whole now... thanks to you, my beloved."

Meleagris Potter blushed, basking in the praise of the man who had been her sole confidant for nearly 3 years. "This all feels like some amazing dream... To have you hear with me... not just a soul in a diary... and to have my body match who I am... You not only listened to all my fears and secrets... you made my dreams reality...".

A gentle kiss stilled her quivering lips. "I would move the sun and moon for you my love..." Tom whispered "You have suffered so much... and twice by my own hand... I owe you my everything."

"Tom, please... You cannot blame yourself, Dumbledore manipulated us both."

"I know, Love. But it still pains me, that I was unable to avoid his manipulations. But now together, we have a chance to stop him. We can end his reign, and usher in a new era for all magical beings. Severus, is she able to walk with me to address our people."

"As long as the brat doesn't try to run around like a headless chicken it SHOULD be fine, but do at least try not to overstrain her."

"Come darling, let us annouce the good news..."


End file.
